


Call it a da(dd)y

by GermanMLG



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Teasing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanMLG/pseuds/GermanMLG
Summary: Kara and Lena have some fun when they get a visitor
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 54





	Call it a da(dd)y

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Discord, I just had to write this 😂😅😇

The rest of the building was empty but Lena of course was still sitting at her desk, working hard as always, as a knock was followed by a swinging door and Kara standing in the silent office, smiling her always bright smile. „Kara, hello. What are you doing here?“, Lena asked surprised, wondering what the cute reporter was still doing out here.  
„I heard you were working late again, so I brought some Ale and thought, you might want to call it a day.“ „It’s almost 11pm, you have been working for over twelve hours already.“, Kara added as she saw the look in Lenas eyes. „Alright fine.“, Lena playfully growled, before she took the bottle from Kara’s hands and went to get some glasses.  
„So how was your day, Miss Danvers?“, Lena asked on the way.  
„Great, just the usual though, so nothing special.“, Kara said. ‚Until now‘, she added in her mind. Being with Lena always made her happy and today was no exception.

They talked and talked and while Lena was handling the booze pretty well, Kara started to get very drunk, very quick and while Lena was ranting on and on about James and what he did wrong, Kara slipped a „And how did he do you?“ Both first answered with shocked silence until Lena just chuckled and said:“Rather bad for someone with that much authority, to be honest.“  
„So you think you could do better?“, Kara said halfheartedly.  
Lenas chuckle became a smirk but before she could say anything, Kara had her pushed down onto her couch, chanting „Show me!“ until Lena finally put her finger on Kara‘s mouth, undressing her with her eyes already.

„Patience my darling.“,she said and Kara went still in a second. Her phenomenal view changed abruptly when Lena moved from lying flat between Kara’s arms to passionately kissing the blond woman with all she got. 

As soon as Kara started to moan into the kiss, Lena decided to stop and go on down her mate‘s attractive neck, sucking and licking between every few inches of kisses. Lena was sure that Kara was close already, when she noticed that the spots where she marked her pet reporter as hers were not purple and red but rather were indistinguishable from territory that had yet to be used.  
„What is this Kara?“, she asked and Kara’s pleasured Face changed to a worried one in a second. „What is what?”, she asked. “I marked you as mine and mine only and they just disappeared.” “You knew they won’t last, why did you try in the first place?”, Kara asked but Lena was getting impatient. 

“This is not the way you speak to your daddy is it?”, she asked and Kara immediately shook her head.  
“So then get your daddy a red sun lamp.”, Lena said and Kara was gone in a minute.

A few seconds later, Kara sat back on the couch and handed Lena a red sun lamp.  
She activated them and as soon as her powers were gone, Lena was kissing Kara again and while the later started to roam her hands around Lena’s body, Lena discreetly got her leash and cuffs from the couch table and safely locked Kara away. 

„Now, dear, you will stand up.”  
Kara complied and Lena started unbuttoning and removing Kara’s clothes until nothing was left and she pulled her pet over to her desk, where she first hungrily took in the great view and then she suddenly commands:” On your knees!”  
Kara jumped to comply and Lena purred in her ears as she first touched Kara’s imposant biceps and then went down in a steady pattern, until she had reached the blonde’s breasts which she slowly cupped from behind. She then spread kisses all over Kara’s neck and she had her moaning before she even left the spot. 

Lena,full knowing her lover, started twisting her hands until long fingers were caressing hardened nipples and Kara could feel a big silky warmth covering her one shoulder and currently playing with her earlobe.  
A satisfied Lena slowly continued to stroke her fingers down Kara’s belly until she had arrived at the deepest point.

Kara let out a gasp but shut up again as Lena started to withdraw her fingers. She however continued to distance her fingers from Kara’s body as the later started begging.

“I never allowed you to speak!”, Lena exclaimed and pushed Kara down on her fours. She then sat back into her office chair and started caressing Kara’s backside until she suddenly pushed two fingers into Kara’s Ass. She heard a gasp and after pulling them out again, she decided to try something new and so she pushed in her heel. Kara tensed up at first but then she cried out and moaned “master”.

Lena immediately stopped. “What did you just say.?” Kara went silent again but the damage was made. The young Luthor decided to punish her pet with her new whip she so conveniently hid behind her desk’s leg.

She took it out and tried it a few times in the air, then she struck Kara’s ass, leaving a read mark. A squirm went through Kara, but her mouth stayed shut. 

Shortly after four whip lashes rained down on Kara and Lena kept saying:”Who’s your daddy?” 

A phone was heard dropping and as both Lena and Kara lifted their heads to look where the sound came from, they froze in shock.

“Alex, I-“, Kara started, but Lena stopped her which her whip and started smirking as she asked between slaps:” Who’s your father?”  
“It’s you daddy.”, Kara answered. “Yes,yes I am, now on your feet.”, Lena went on with her commands. “Daddy slapped you but he loves you.”, she said with the sweetest voice and started caressing Kara’s whip-marks.  
Alex could just stand and watch in her shock as Lena now proceeded to kiss Kara’s head first and then trail kisses all over her sister, while she pushed her back to the couch. As Kara was laying on her back already, Lena very slowly sank her mouth between Kara’s legs and started to eat her out. Soon Kara was moaning loudly, with her eyes closed and her hands desperately trying to free themselves from the cuffs now. 

Lena’s skilled tongue brought Kara over the edge and her orgasm was so intense, she ripped the cuffs with her regained powers and screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Alex leaves the room without words.


End file.
